


Costumes

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

After going to the Halloween Party thrown by Tony Stark, Clint and Natasha returned to her floor.

Natasha was in Catwoman costume and Clint in a Batman one.

Clint was half hard throughout the party by just looking at Natasha. She looked damn sexy and he knew she was asking to be fucked.

Natasha had of course noticed and had been teasing him throughout the party. Clint was aroused. 

As soon as Clint closed the apartment door and turned his mouth turned dry. There Natasha was gloriously naked.

Natasha saw lust in his eyes and crooked a finger at him and said, " Want you to eat me out." She turned and started walking towards the bedroom and Clint took few seconds to admire her ass. Natasha turned to look at him and he saw the same lust and arousal in her eyes.

Hooked on her feminine assets he licked his lips and followed her and the bedroom door shut closed.

Rest of the night only moans of pleasure and shouts for release were heard.


End file.
